1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag type brassiere and, more particularly, to a brassiere which uses a small air intake pump operated by pressing to draw air into air bags imbedded in the brassiere so that the user can exactly adjust the air bags to the required size.
2. Prior Art
In an air bag type brassiere of the prior art, shown in FIG. 1, air bags A are imbedded in two cups B1 of a brassiere B. An inflation opening A1 is arranged at one side of each of the air bags A. When it is necessary to blow in air, a blow pipe A2 is first inserted in the inflation opening A1 of each of the air bags A, and air is then blown into the air bags A in the same way air is blown into a balloon until the air bags A gradually expand to the required size.
Because air is blown into the air bags A by the user, the quantity of blown-in air will not be equal each time, so the two cups B1 of the brassiere B will not be the same size. Much time is needed for adjustment. Moreover, because it is necessary to place the blow pipe A2 into the user's mouth for flowing in air, such results in inconvenience and inelegance.
Therefore, the method of inflation of the air bags in the prior art air bag type brassiere is very inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, it is very inelegant to adjust the brassiere in public places extemporaneously. Private and fast adjustment can not be achieved.
To sum up, the prior art air type brassiere has the following drawbacks.
1. The quantity of inflation air will not be equal each time so that the two cups of the brassiere will not be equal in size. Much time will then be wasted for adjustment. PA1 2. When it is necessary to adjust the brassiere in a public place, a blow pipe is first inserted therein and then placed in the mouth for blowing air into the air bag. Much inconvenience and inelegance results. PA1 3. Because the air blown into the air bag contains hot and moist air, the air bags will exude heat and moisture, so that the user will feel uncomfortable. PA1 4. After being inflated many times, the air bags will accumulate saliva blown out from the user's mouth. Constant cleaning is required, resulting in time consuming and inconvenient use.
Therefore, the structure of the prior art air bag type brassiere needs to be improved to overcome the above drawbacks.